


Scritch Scratch

by Eagefrien



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur is a workaholic, Based off a HC I suddenly had, During the MSA stream, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I wrote this instead of sleeping and Hw, Lewis isnt going to Murder Arthur, Lewis knows secrets, and Vivi is tired, i think??, post cave, thank god, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Arthur is busy working on a project and refuses to stop until he drops.This calls for drastic measures.





	Scritch Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Schools a bitch and I havent made progress on any other fic but at least I wrote this amiRITE-

Lewis's head popped up slightly, magenta hair flashing up slightly, blinking groggily and turning to the side as a voice echoed through the house, Vivi's voice booming with frustration. Lewis cocked an eyebrow and rose to his feet, floating across his room and following the conversing voices. 

"Arthur, get up, you have to go to bed- you _will_  pass out." 

"Mmreh, don't worry, Vi' I'll be okay.." The walls rattled with the gruff of anger from Vivi again, small clacks of Mystery's feet worriedly pacing around the outside of the halls. The disguised kitsune glanced up worriedly at him, urging Lewis to peer into the room. 

"What's the issue this time?" Lewis asked softly, careful to not get Vivi's attention- in vain, because the stout woman was passed the door, bags under her eyes. She glanced back up to him, a sigh already rolling up her throat as she roughly scratches her hairline, before jabbing her thumb into the office.

"Sunshine over there is refusing to head to bed, and I can't make him." She said bluntly, glaring into the office once more when Arthur shouted something back.

"A few more minutes, i'll be in bed soon!" A growl rippled through Vivi's throat, and Lewis couldn't stop the deep chuckle in his chest, fondly recalling the thousands of nights he was in the same position. Vivi deserved a reward for being so patient with Arthur.

"Would you like me to take care of it?" He offered, flicking up his hands and pointing at the hunched over form of the blond mechanic. 

She plopped against Lewis's chest, groaning gratefully, "God, yes!" She then rolled off him and leaned against the wall, rubbing her eye, "Not sure how much luck you'll have, but _please."_

"Of course~" If Lewis could will his skull to smile, he absolutely would. Except now, he was on a mission, a very simple one at that. Floating across the room, Lewis slowly drew up his energy to the fingertips, a silent hum rumbling through his chest to alert Arthur that he was coming. Arthur, who was working intensely on sketching prototypes for a... clock? Interesting, Lewis didn't know _that_  was his new passion project. They'll have to interogate him more on that later, but now... 

The fire magic flared slightly to warm his palm when it swung in front of Arthur's blue prints, who shot up into Lewis's palm pressing against Arthur's hair. He stiffened, prepared to swivel around and ask what on earth Lewis was doing when he froze entirely. Eye's wide for a few seconds before his shoulders slumped, heartbeat slowing down to a peaceful rate, and his head flopped down into his palm. 

Shuffling his hands under Arthur's knees and shoulder blades, Lewis hoisted up hs rag doll friend, and tucked him snuggly against his chest. Briefly as he shut off the various lamps around the office, Lewis could make out a hushed whimper sneaking past Arthur's lips, a tiny objection to the sudden change in state. 

"You... bas..tard...." Lewis rolled his eyes, pushing past the door and eyes landing upon Vivi and Mystery, who were staring at them slacked jawed. Eye's drifting from Arthur's limp body and Lewis's unamused expression, she mouthed an abundance of questions. 

He moved toward her, and dropped Arthur into Vivi's arms, te twisted and confused smile on her face distorted more, and she swiveled up to look at Lewis, he answered her question without her having the chance to ask, "Arthur has a part of his scalp that, once scratched, will relax his body enough for him to fall asleep almost instantaneously. Just be quick getting him to bed~" Lewis added, a tad bit too late, because Arthur's head lulled back to finally register Vivi being the one he was against, arms weakly looping around her shoulders and neck before going limp against her, sighing contentedly, "- He can get quite cuddly after he recovers from the initial shock of it."  


End file.
